Their Fight
by EmpathMagickGirl
Summary: In this story Inuyasha doesn't have the necklace, Kagome is part demon, and part priestess& they have never met before. Inuyasha never got sealed to the tree he had been halfway killed by kikyo and kikyo had died after their fight but he didn't kill her.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome and Inuyasha's fight

_**Author's note**__**: **_**This is my first story. I make this account a little while ago and I hope you like my story. It might be short because this is the first chapter or the introduction. If I get reviews I'll write the actual fight scene but this is before the fight. please no flames.**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I own a story called Angel, a puppy, and a dollar. That's about it. I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi owns it as much as I would like to.**

_**By the way: **__**When something has *around it* the people are thinking. In this story Inuyasha doesn't have the necklace (I forgot its name), Kagome is part demon (not saying type) and part priestess & they have never met before. Inuyasha never got sealed to the tree, he had been halfway killed by Kikyo, and Kikyo had died after their fight, but Inuyasha hadn't been the one to kill her. Oh and names are the same.**_

_**Inuyasha**_

Inuyasha walked towards Totosai's home. *The old geezer has a weapon for me* Inuyasha's senses told him someone was coming his way, *probably some human* and a girl rounded the corner. She looked human and she looked like….*she looks like that Bitch Kikyo!* Inuyasha's eyes widened and he growled. The girl hearing his growl looked over at him her eyes glaring. The girl suddenly started grinning and her form changed into someone obviously not a human. She had raven black hair with purple streaks running through it and brown eyes that seemed to examine everything they set on. When her eyes set on him her grin grew. "You're a demon. Great, I always have such great luck." Inuyasha muttered sarcastically. "what's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" the asked in a high pitched voice that obviously was meant to mock and annoy him. Inuyasha was getting fed up with this demon now even though he had just met her. "You want to fight? Or not? I don't have all day?" Inuyasha growled getting pissed off. *why does she irritate me so much?* Inuyasha smiled as the girl got out her sword. "oh and just so you know," the girl said getting in a fighting stance," My name's kagome and I'm not a demon."


	2. the fight

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Author's Note:**___**I'm sorry to those that read the first chapter. It was so short and to tell you the truth I didn't mean it to be. I just wanted to see if anyone might actually read it and actually want to read the fight scene. **

_**Thank you!: **_**Kate and Snitchvkun for being my first reviewers to say the truth I wasn't sure anyone read it until you guys reviewed so thank you!**

_**By the way: **_**When something has *around it* the people are thinking. There will be cussing. I am warning you now. I forgot to warn you in the last chapter.**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I own a story called Angel, a puppy, and a dollar. That's about it. I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi owns it as much as I would like to.**

_**Recap:**____"You want to fight? Or not? I don't have all day!" Inuyasha growled getting pissed off. *why does she irritate me so much?* Inuyasha smiled as the girl got out her sword. "oh and just so you know," the girl said getting in a fighting stance," My name's kagome and I'm not a demon."_

_**Kagome**_

Kagome grin grew to where it seemed like she was baring her teeth instead of smiling. * Today is such a fucked up day for me. First, my freaking home gets burned down by Miko/Hanyo haters; Second, people tried to kill me twice; and to top it off it's my mother's death anniversary.* Kagome's smile disappeared "now who's the scared one?" Inuyasha muttered and Kagome attacked. Kagome's sword moved towards Inuyasha's chest and he smirked. (him)*this is going to be an easy fight.* Inuyasha raised his claws to defend himself and Kagome jumped over him cutting his shoulder. "Shit!" Inuyasha said looking at his shoulder. Kagome's smile returned and Inuyasha growled.

_**Inuyasha**_

*shit! I'm getting my ass kicked by a girl who isn't even a demon damn it! My inner demon was getting pissed at me for losing so far and I was getting pissed off at the girl.* "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha yelled as he attacked Kagome. Kagome dodged barely but not fast enough the attack damaged her right arm (sword arm). Kagome cursed but she healed quickly and smiled one of those you are-so-dead smile. The smile disappeared as Inuyasha healed also. Kagome sent a Purifying Blast towards Inuyasha the same moment he sent Blades of Blood towards Kagome. Kagome was badly affect and the same for Inuyasha. They both fell into unconsciousness.

_**Sesshoumaru**_

I heard my little brother fighting with someone and decided to watch. When I got to where my baka brother it surprised me who he was fighting. Inuyasha was fighting a girl hanyo and he was losing. They both beat each other until they both were badly damaged and passed out. *Bakas* I went over to them calling A–Un as he went. * Inuyasha's such a baka. I wouldn't help him otherwise but I mind as well and the girl, too.

_**Author's Note:**__** *Baka~Idiot. Just so you guys know. And I hope this is an okay length for this chapter if I get more than 10 reviews than I'll keep this story going. Thank you all the people who read this!**_


	3. waking up

_**Waking up**_

_**Author's note: **_**I decided that I was going to continue this story even though I didn't get 10 reviews because there's some people who actually like my story.(hopefully) oh and THANK YOU! To all the people who took the time to review.**

_**Kate: **_**just wanted to say I agree with you. I didn't mean to make Sesshoumaru pop up I just wasn't sure who to make pop up it was either Sesshoumaru or Narcu (can't spell his name) and I didn't want to have to write another fight scene so soon though there way be one anyway well here's the story.**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I own a story called Angel, a puppy, and a dollar. That's about it. I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi owns it as much as I would like to.**

_**Kagome**_

Kagome woke up in a strange place. Kagome sat up. She was in a bedroom she was sure about that but the question was *whose bedroom am I in and where am I?* she was alone in the room. Kagome noticed she was sitting in the middle of a queen sized bed and she could hear voices outside the door. One voice was the guy she had fought and the other was a harsh, colder voice. Kagome got up silently and moved towards the door suddenly a little afraid. *What if they're going to kill me?* kagome pressed her ear against the door and the voices became crystal clear. " why were you fighting that woman? Inuyasha you baka." the cold voice said "shut up Sesshoumaru! She pissed me off and challenged me was I supposed to refuse to fight her or run away with my tail between my legs?" Inuyasha said anger showing in his voice. "No, you should have told her you didn't want to fight her. Nothing else no insults, and YOU challenged HER. I was watching your fight." Sesshoumaru said. " SHE acted like a total Bitch to me!" Inuyasha said sounding defensive. *fuck this…* Kagome pushed open the door . The look of surprise on Inuyasha's face was priceless. His golden eyes widened but quickly went back to their normal size. " I did not act like a bitch to you you're the one who fucking growled!" Kagome yelled and Sesshoumaru raise his eyebrows at her language. "so what!" Inuyasha yelled and kagome growled at him under her breath. Kagome's highlights turned from purple to red to light blue and Inuyasha muttered something under his breath. "Inuyasha stop acting like a child NOW!" Sesshoumaru said giving Inuyasha a cold glare. Inuyasha muttered something else and Sesshoumaru hit him over the head. "ow!" Inuyasha muttered and kagome watching this started laughing. Inuyasha glared at her and kagome finally quit laughing. "anyway lady kagome that is your room as long as you want to stay here which I suggest until you finish healing." Sesshoumaru said calmly ignoring Inuyasha's glare. "why does she have to stay here!" Inuyasha grumbled "Why do you?" kagome said before Sesshoumaru could say anything. Inuyasha growled something like " I don't need a reason stupid ." and kagome reached in her sleeve and was about to pull out a purifying dagger so she could teach this mangy, annoying, baka a lesson, when Sesshoumaru growled" Inuyasha apologize to lady kagome now. I will not have you disrespecting a guest in my home." Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru in surprise. *serves him right. Baka hanyo.* kagome tried to keep a straight face as Inuyasha muttered " why do I have t- Fine…..fine! I'm sorry lady kagome." kagome didn't say anything looking at the two brothers. "I'll be in my room." Kagome said after a moment, she turned and went inside shutting the doors behind her.*oh great I'm staying with a Inu hanyō and a Inu daiyōkai

_**Author's note: **_**hi I'm sorry this is short I have to go to bed and I'm going to post a chapter every day. (hopefully)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Fighting Hanyos**_

_**Disclaimer: **_**I own a story called Angel, a puppy, and a dollar. That's about it. I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi owns it as much as I would like to.**

_**Recap: **__"I'll be in my room." Kagome said after a moment, she turned and went inside shutting the doors behind her.*oh great I'm staying with a Inu hanyo and a Inu daiyokai life just keeps getting better and better*_

_**Inuyasha **_

*Why the hell does that bitch have to stay here!* "Sesshoumaru why the hell does she have to-" Inuyasha was interrupted by Sesshoumaru growling" Inuyasha I don't care how much you dislike lady Kagome but she still

Is my guest and you need to treat her with respect." *maybe Sesshoumaru likes her…. She did beat me up…* Inuyasha walked away and Sesshoumaru went to his library to find out more about mikos. Inuyasha jumped into a tree sitting on the highest branch not noticing until he saw a figure move in the window in front of him that he could see into Kagome's bedroom. Kagome was pacing around the room seeming to be thinking hard. Then suddenly she fell to the ground. * is she hurt or something?* Inuyasha raced to her bedroom door and pushed it open.

_**Kagome **_

Kagome fell to the ground as tears began to fall down her face. She hadn't cried since the day her mother died. * I can't believe it. This feeling is…relief. For the first time in a long time I can stay somewhere without worrying about people finding out I'm a miko and a half demon ,or that the people I'm staying with are going to try to kill me.* suddenly Kagome's door burst open and Inuyasha came rushing in. * what the-* kagome's train of thought was interrupted as Inuyasha picked her up (bridal style) and started to look her over. " What are you doing?" Kagome asked angrily tears still falling. Inuyasha seemed to be staring at her face now seeing all the tears. " what's wrong with you?" Inuyasha said and kagome abruptly stood up. " I have no idea what you're talking about!" kagome said and ran from the room. *I have to find somewhere where I can be alone!* kagome ran into the Library and sat behind a bookshelf. *well at least no one's here…* " why are you crying?" Sesshoumaru's voice said and kagome looked up. *why do I keep running into them?* " I'm not crying!" kagome said weakly tired of denying it. " I believe you are. Now why would you do something like cry?"

_**Author's Note:**__**I'm so so sooo sorry! But I got myself grounded so I won't be able to write for 30 days!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Why?**_

_**Author's Note: **__**I got 30 minutes! So if this is short I have a reason.**_

_**Disclaimer: **_**I own a story called Angel, a puppy, and a dollar. That's about it. I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi owns it as much as I would like to.**

_**Sesshoumaru**_

The hanyo was crying. Apparently she had just come from her room, and Inuyasha's scent was coming from that way also. " why are you crying woman?" Sesshoumaru asked again. * if Inuyasha has anything to do with this…* " I am not crying!" kagome said so quietly that even though Sesshoumaru was near her he barely heard her. " yes, you are. Now why are you crying?" Sesshoumaru asked again. Kagome didn't answer and Sesshoumaru smelled even more salt water. Kagome suddenly looked up her brown eyes looking into his golden ones. " Why?" kagome asked * what does she….?* " Why did you help me! Why didn't you leave me alone and just take your brother? Why ?" *That's a good question..* " Sesshoumaru! Have you seen kagome? She ran off…" Inuyasha called as he came around the corner. " are you okay?" Inuyasha asked when he saw Kagome curled up in a ball with tears running down her face. " why are you still crying?" Sesshoumaru asked looking down at her. " I am not…okay maybe I am but you have no business asking why I am." kagome said and she put her hands against the wall. " I'm going to my room now." kagome said and melted into the wall.

_**Kagome **_

Kagome sat on her bed sharpening her wrist daggers trying to keep her hands busy while her mind went other places.* too bad I stopped crying or I wouldn't be planning to leave. Though I have to wait until I heal. For now I need to rest.* Kagome strapped her daggers back to her wrists and laid her head down and closed her eyes.

_**?**_

He watched as the girl laid down and closed her eyes waiting for her to fall asleep so her guard would weaken. Once the girl was asleep he went into her room quietly and picked her up murmuring words under his breath and the girl didn't awaken. He disappeared into the night with the girl in his arms.

_**Author's Note: **_**I am so happy I got these 30 minutes! I wanted you to know that I am from now on putting these in 1****st**** POV.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note**_**: **_**still grounded! if this is short I have a reason. And remember this'll be 1**__**ST**__** person POV.**_

_**Disclaimer: **_**I own a story called Angel, a puppy, and a dollar. That's about it. I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi owns it as much as I would like to.**

_**By the way: **_**the sacred jewel was shattered during Kikyo and Inuyasha's fight.**

**Inuyasha **

I walked towards Kagome's bedroom intent on asking her why she had been crying. I could hear nothing from Kagome's bedroom so I pushed open her door. Her bed ,which was where her scent was strongest, was only empty sheets and foul stench of an demon. "SESSHOUMARU! GET YOU'RE ASS OVER HERE NOW!" I yelled. The next moment Sesshoumaru was standing next to me. "What happened?" he hissed." Someone took Kagome!" I replied and took a closer look. "Come on!" Sesshoumaru said.

_**Kagome **_

I woke up slowly fighting my way out of unconsciousness. I opened my eyes and looked around. I wasn't in my bed anymore I was in a….cave? It looks like one. "So you're finally awake?" A voice said from across the cave. Out from the shadows came…..Koga. "son of a….why the hell did you kidnap me you stupid wolf? I mean come on! Aren't there like fifty different other girls you could kidnap not just me!" I said angrily. "probably, but Kagome it's better for me to test my luck and see how many times it takes for me to kidnap you for you to agree to marry me." Koga said smirking. I tested to see if Koga had tied my arms. unlike last time they were tied tightly and I started to rub my claws against them. " Never! you know you're really getting on my nerves with you always kidnapping me when I'm _comfortable_. And Koga just because we grew up together doesn't mean I have to marry you." I said as I jumped up, free of my bounds. "are we going to fight this time or am I going to be able to walk away for once?" I asked. Thought I'm pretty sure he'll say I can't leave like always then I'll kick his ass. "you can't leave." Koga said and I got into a fighting stance. I jumped into the air over Koga ready to strike but he wasn't there. "what the….?" I murmured and Koga threw me to the ground. Then I noticed the pinkish glow coming from Koga's legs. "Oh come on! Koga using jewel shards isn't fair especially when I'm fighting for my freedom! Again!" I yelled hitting the ground hard. " too bad. I'm not taking them out just so you can beat me up again." Koga said as I attacked pushing my body to it's limits. Koga was grinning like an idiot and I couldn't deal with the anger I was feeling. I fought my demon side trying to keep myself from killing Koga. This is my friend not my enemy. He is no threat he is no threat. I kept reminding myself. _he wants to marry us against our will. He kidnapped us. That makes him a threat. _my demon side argued. Before I could tell it to shut up, Koga had me pinned to the ground and my inner demon was enraged. _see? If we don't kill us we'll be raped or forced to marry him before we can even blink!_ shut up! Koga was holding my arms down so I couldn't attack him, and my legs were held immobile my his. Fine! I'll let you be in control for a minute! Now get him off of us! "pinning me and cheating by using Sacred Jewel shards was a big mistake!" I yelled as all my power came out. "Koga get off me now!" I growled and my consciousness of the things around me disappeared. When my mind 'came back ' I was standing at the cave entrance and Koga had three long gashes: one on each of his arms and one on his chest. "told you it was a mistake." I said and Koga grinned at me. " It was worth a try." Koga said and winced when he tried to get up. "Are you okay!" A voice yelled and I turned to see Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. " I'm fine. I can take care of myself." I said turning back to Koga." My jerk of a friend decided to kidnap me for the 31st time in a row. But it's okay." Sesshoumaru's expression still didn't change from the cold one it always was. "why do I smell dogs?" Koga yelled coming to the cave entrance.

_**three stupid fights between Inuyasha & Koga later**_

"Koga, I'm warning you now if you kidnap me in less than a month I will kill you! I haven't even completely healed from my fight with Inuyasha." I warned giving Koga a small hug. Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and I began to walk back to Sesshoumaru's castle.

_**Author's Note: **__**wrote all of this in one night. So happy I could get it up.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note**_**: **_**still grounded! if this is short I have a reason. And remember this'll be 1**__**ST**__** person POV.**_

_**Disclaimer: **_**I own a story called Angel, a puppy, and a dollar. That's about it. I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi owns it as much as I would like to.**

_**Kagome **_

I went back to my room, tired from fighting Koga. This day can't get any worse…. Just then Inuyasha walked into my room. Looks like I spoke too soon.. "so want to tell me why you were crying?" Inuyasha asked looking over at me. " I wasn't….no point in denying it now.." I muttered, then continued " Then day I fought you so many things were happening. First, my home gets burned down by Miko/Hanyo haters; Second, people tried to kill me twice; and to top it off it was my mother's death anniversary. I'm relived that For the first time in a long time I can stay somewhere without worrying about people finding out I'm a miko and a half demon ,or that the people I'm staying with are going to try to kill me. " Inuyasha looked at me with…. sympathy? In his eyes. "and I thought my day had been going bad." he muttered " Only because you got your butt kicked by a girl!" I said smiling. "feh, I could take you any time any place!" Inuyasha exclaimed and I grinned. "Okay, how about tonight before dinner, in the courtyard. loser does whatever the winner says." I said challenging him to accept. "Fine! feh, I'll beat you anyway." Inuyasha said and left the room.

_**Author's Note**_**: **_**I wonder who will win? Hey! Readers! Tell me who **__**YOU **__**think should win. I have anonymous views so I know you can Review! Please review! And this is short so **__**you guys **__**can help me decide who will win.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note**_**: **_**okay guys I wanted you to help me decide who would win the fight I got 2 for Inuyasha and 2 for Kagome (one is my vote) so it's tied. Wonder what this chapter will be about? Hmm…. Oh I know! I'll make this **__**flashbacks **__**and post the fight later when I have more reviews. These will mostly be from Kagome's past. Oh and flashbacks will be like **__this. __**1**__**st**__** person POV .**_

_**Disclaimer: **_**I own a story called Angel, a puppy, and a dollar. That's about it. I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi owns it as much as I would like to.**

_**Kagome**_

It was still a few hours until me and Inuyasha's fight. Mind as well spend it sharpening my weapons and thinking. I sat down on my bed and for the second time that day began to sharpen my weapons.

_I ran towards my home gaining speed against the villagers behind me. Though my legs were stubby and short, me being only 5 years of age, with my demonic speed I outran them by only a few feet. I came upon my home "O ka a-chan! O ka a-chan!" I cried as my mother came outside. The villagers yelled angrily call my sweet and kind mother all kinds of disgraceful names. "Demon Whore!" "Spawn of the Devil!" "Disgraceful Wench!" The villagers yelled and I hid behind my mother. "You and that devil spawn should be turned out of the village! Or killed!" one of the men yelled and someone threw a stone at us. "Merissa! What is going on here?" A voice said from the forest. Father came out from the forest and he looked angry. "Nothing Otto the villagers are just escorting Kagome home. Am I correct?" Mother said and glared at the villagers. At the sight of father the villagers seemed to grow scared and one brave villager spoke up. "I'm going to get a Demon exterminator!" and the villager ran off. _

**That night**

"_Come out Demon!" a voice yelled and I hid in my father's arms as he walked out into the yard to see what the villagers wanted. "Demon it is time for you to die!" A man in a Demon slayer's outfit yelled. "What's wrong Chichi ? Why are those people here?" I asked my father. My mother came over and took me from my father's arms hurrying into our hut._ "Are you well?" a voice asked from my doorway pulling me from my thoughts. I looked up to see Sesshomaru looking at me. "I'm fine….just thinking." I answered looking down at the dagger I had been sharpening. The dagger was sharpened to the point to where at the slightest touch it would draw blood. Sesshomaru sighed "When you fight my brother… don't kill him." He said and simply walked away. Why wouldn't he want me to kill Inuyasha? I thought Sesshomaru would want me to kill him. I looked out the window. It's almost sunset, so I headed outside to fight Inuyasha.

_**Author's Note**_**: **_**okay guys I wanted you to help me decide who would win the fight so review! I know you can I have anonymous reviews so review! **__**Merissa~ Melissa Otto~ husband Chichi~ father Oka a-chan~ momma**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note**_**: **_**okay guys I wanted you to help me decide who would win the fight I got 2 for Inuyasha and 2 for Kagome with my vote. So who do you think I'm going to make win? Well you have to read to find out. Just so you know Kagome's language gets into TOTAL CUSSING MODE when she's mad. **__**Disclaimer: **_**I own a story called Angel, a puppy, and a dollar. That's about it. I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi owns it as much as I would like to.**

_**Kagome**_

I walked into the gardens wondering where Inuyasha was. I walked towards the smell of dog was. I could hear footsteps and cursing then I heard Inuyasha's voice yell "Damn you Sesshomaru! Why would you care if she killed me!" oh wow they're fighting about Inuyasha getting killed by….me? "Just don't get yourself killed _brother_." Sesshomaru said then continued "Though it would be like you to get killed by one of your own kind." I heard a slight sound that I guess was Sesshomaru's footsteps. "What do you mean…..my own kind?" Inuyasha yelled and footsteps ran towards me. I looked around and decided to hide. I spotted a big rose bush and quickly hid my scent. I dove into the bush, my arms burning with the scratches from the thorns. Sesshomaru came around the corner with a pissed off and confused Inuyasha following him. "Baka half-breed, Kagome is a hanyo just like you. You didn't know?" Sesshomaru said his voice having the slightest hint of sarcasm in it. I couldn't help it I burst out laughing. "Oh, Megami How could you not know? I have every sign of being a hanyo! I even told you I wasn't a demon! Inuyasha you Baka!" I exclaimed climbing out of the rose bush. Inuyasha glared at me and it only made me laugh harder. "You were able to hide your scent." Sesshomaru said and I quit laughing. "Un\Hai, I've always been able to do that can't you?" I asked and Inuyasha looked at me as if I had grown another head. "Interesting" Sesshomaru said walking away "Don't kill each other" I looked over at Inuyasha who STILL seemed mad at me for laughing at him. "Wow you're such a baka. So want to fight now?" I asked looking over at him. "Feh, I didn't think you would show up." Inuyasha muttered. "Awe is the doggie scared?" I teased and Inuyasha growled. Inuyasha ran towards me and I whipped out a purification dagger. I jumped over him and was about to slash him across the chest but Inuyasha blocked me with his claws. He's learned from last time, too bad I can easily change the way I fight. I changed strategies moving in a blur of movement so fast I could barely see myself. When I stopped moving and the fight stopped for the moment Inuyasha was grinning even though he had three long slashes across his chest. I had multiple gashes on my arms, one on my stomach, and one or two on my face. I may have more wounds than him but his were deeper and longer. Plus I have a high pain tolerance. I attacked and flipped him over my head, him making a satisfying "oof" as he hit the ground. By now both of my purification daggers were behind him, my bow useless in such a short range, so I have to use my skills and powers. Inuyasha suddenly was up and threw me across the garden, landing in the rose bush. Thanks to all of my fresh wounds, bruises, and still healing wounds the pain of all of the thorns going across my uncovered skin was greater than it would if I had not been hurt at all. I slowly stood up and Inuyasha seemed to notice that I was hurt more than I had let on at the first of the fight. Inuyasha grinned and I moved quickly pushing my body to its limits. "Keep grinning you fucking asshole! I'll wipe that goddamn smile off of your fucking face." I yelled and knocked him to the ground. Then suddenly a voice yelled or more like squawked "Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! It is time for patrol m'lord!" Sesshomaru was suddenly standing next to us. "Are you done fighting like children?" he asked and Inuyasha stood. "Feh, you better be lucky. He saved you." Inuyasha said smirking. "Whatever, I'm going to my room." I said and walked away.

_**Lord Sesshomaru **_

I went towards my servant Jakan. Jakan, Ah-Un, and I were going on patrol. Some demon was making trouble near a human village. The demon was saying dishonorable things about _father_.

_**Author's Note**_**: **_**I know that really in all technicality no one won the fight but you guys were giving me whiplash. I'm so happy that this chapter is done. Oh! I have to explain some things don't I? **__**Megami~goddess Un~yeah Hai~yes .hmm…..is that all? Oh I know! Rin is about 15-17 years old in here. Same backstory as in the anime/manga, but where Sesshomaru comes in, in the anime/manga Rin escaped from the wolves (don't ask me how because I don't know) and was taken in by a Demonslayer village. She is probably going to come in in the next chapter. **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note:**___**Rin is about 15-17 years old in here. Same backstory as in the anime/manga, but where Sesshomaru comes in, in the anime/manga Rin escaped from the wolves and was taken in by a Demonslayer village. **_**Disclaimer: **_**I own a story called Angel, and a dollar. My puppy died. I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi owns it as much as I would like to.**

_**?**_

_I ran as fast as I could, trying to stay ahead of the wolves that were chasing me. I looked behind me to see how far the wolves were behind me. I went crashing to the ground, tripping over a root that was sticking out of the ground. Pain went across my chest and I forced myself up pushing the wolves off of me for the moment. I ran forward stumbling, rolling down the steep hill and into the river. _I shot up into a sleeping position as I woke up from my nightmare. "Are you well Rin?" My adopted mother asked. "I'm fine Oka a-chan." I answered somewhat relived that it was all in the past and I still wasn't living it. Sango walked over to me, smiling. "You and Kohaku are training together today, right?" Sango asked and I nodded. I stood, and went outside. "Kohaku! Where are you?" I called as I walked through the village. "Over here Rin!" a voice yelled from by the stream. I ran towards the voice and when I got there…. No one was there. "What? Kohaku? Where are you?" I yelled looking around. Suddenly a giant wolf jumped out of the forest I had just come from. I immediately began to run. Not a wolf anything but a wolf. I turned around and took out of my sword. I can do this. I am strong now. I will not be scared of something as weak as a wolf. _Attacked by wolves? This girl managed to escape a pack of wolves by herself and almost drowned. This girl is strong for a human._ My Angel's voice said in my mind. Yes, I am strong especially for a human. As I attacked the giant wolf my angel's voice repeated in my mind. _This girl is strong for a human._

_**Lord Sesshomaru**_

I watched as the human girl ran passed me with the giant wolf demon chasing her. As they went out of my sight I heard a howl and the scent of human blood reached me. I walked to where the scent was strongest, still hidden by the trees. I stopped when I got to where I could see the human girl, and the wolf demon. The girl had multiple wounds and the wolf had only one. Though the girl was obviously losing she continued to fight as any other human would have given up and died. "I will not get killed by a stupid, pathetic wolf like you! My Angel said I was strong for a human and I am!" the human girl yelled out as she managed to deliver the final blow to the wolf. Tenseiga began to pulse and I stepped out from beneath the trees. The girl looked at me and smiled "My Angel" she whispered and fell to the ground. I caught her not why I did. Tenseiga, why do you want me to save this human girl? I pulled out Tenseiga, and the pallbearers of the underworld appeared to me. I quickly slayed them with Tenseiga, and pick the girl up. "Ah-Un come here."

_**Author's note:**__** okay as you might be able to tell I changed it a little bit**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: **_**I own a story called Angel, and a dollar. My puppy died. I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi owns it as much as I would like to.**

_**Author's Note:**_** just so you guys know in my story Tenseiga can revive a person over and over again. So yeah if he decides to Sesshomaru can keep a person alive forever. And as you guys have probably noticed the characters might be a little OOC (Like Sesshomaru when he's around Rin) **

_**Rin**_

I slowly came to consciousness, feeling warmth wrapped around me unlike the bitter cold that had enveloped me as it did after my fight with the wolf. I was wrapped in something fluffy and warm. A voice squawked "M'lord! You have brought a human with you?" There was a pause and I realized that I was in someone's arms "Silence Jaken" a voice said and I recognized it as the same voice my angel had. "My angel… you came back..." I whispered opening my eyes just long enough to see him look down at me. All the energy in my body seemed to be gone from me then and I fell into unconsciousness

_**Lord Sesshomaru**_

Why does this girl keep calling me her angel? I have never met her before yet Tenseiga seems to recognize her. I tightened my grip on her as she went limp in my arms. I could always put her on Ah-Un but she might turn in her sleep and fall off. Why do I care? She's just a human. The girl slightly stirred a sigh escaping her lips. I continued to carry her until we came to my castle. I left Jaken in the court and walked with the girl in my arms to one of the many bedrooms that were made for guests. I laid the girl in the bed and left the room calling a maid to me. I told the maid to find the girl a kimono, and when she was to awaken to get her dressed and send her to my study. I went to my study to read until the girl awakened.

_**Author's Note:**__** I made this shorter than usual. I'm a little bit tired. Hmm…. I'm wondering where Kate went. I haven't gotten a review from her since the 8**__**th**__** chapter. But I'm going to keep writing this story and hope I get some more reviews. For all the people who are still reading this R&R and thank you! **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: **_**I own a story called Angel and that's it. I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi owns it as much as I would like to.**

_**Rin**_

I slowly woke up, not feeling arms around me anymore. I opened my eyes to see that I was in a bed in a large spacious room. I girl, who I assumed was a servant, maid, or slave came over to the side of the bed I was on. "Come m'lady you must dress." She said quietly and handed me a yellow and white kimono that looked simple yet very expensive. I slowly got up from the bed dressing quickly in the kimono. The girl picked up my Demonslayer's outfit and my partly torn kimono. "Could you please return my Demonslayer outfit to me if you are to wash it?" I asked and the girl nodded "My name is Kahi and I will most likely be assisting you. May I ask your name?" I thought about it. "My name is Rin." Kahi nodded again and said "Lord Sesshomaru would like to see you in his study, Lady Rin." I followed her from the room and down a series of passages and we came to a door. Kahi knocked on it and a voice that I recognized as my Angel's said "come in" Kahi smiled and walked away down the passageway. I slowly opened the door and walked into the room. As I shut the door behind me I looked up to see a demon looking at me. He had long silver-white hair that went down to his knees and golden eyes that watched my every move. In all truth if I could describe him in three words it would be: Utsukushī, Hotto, and Chimei-tekina. He would be a hard demon to kill if I ever had to fight against him I'd probably lose. He seemed to be sizing me up as I was doing him.

_**Author's Note:**__** yeah I know it's short but I have to go to bed so Goodnight! **__**Utsukushī ~beautiful**____**Hotto ~hot**____**Chimei-tekina~deadly**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer:**__** I own a story called Angel and that's it. I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi owns it as much as I would like to.**_

_**Lord Sesshomaru**_

The human girl had long dark brown hair, in fact it was almost black, large dark brown eyes, and slightly tanned skin from being in the sun. Her scent changed from confusion to fear. Her emotions didn't show on her face and I probably wouldn't have known how she was feeling if it wasn't for her intoxicating scent. "What is your name?" I asked and the girl didn't answer, she seemed to be still staring at me. I moved in front of her, she flinched but otherwise didn't move. "I asked, what is your name?" I asked again, beginning to think the trauma the girl went through made her become mute. "My name is Rin. Don't you remember me? You saved me a long time ago." She whispered and I took a step back. The scent of salt filled the room and I noticed that Rin was crying. Suddenly a memory filled my mind. _I was walking along the river with Jaken and Ah-Un following behind me when I saw something flowing through the current. Then I saw a human child's arm._ _Tenseiga began to pulse and I pulled the child out of the water._ "_Attacked by wolves? This girl managed to escape a pack of wolves by herself and almost drowned." I pulled out Tenseiga, the pallbearers of the underworld hadn't come yet meaning the girl was still alive for the moment. "This girl is strong for a human. She's still alive for the moment." The girl looked up at me giving me a small smile. "I'm Rin...you're my Angel…." She whispered and died. I felt a strange, unusual feeling, and the pallbearers of the underworld appeared. I immediately slayed them and picked the girl up. "Jaken, stay here with Ah-Un." I commanded and began to run with the girl in my arms. I found the nearest village, a Demonslayer's village, and left the girl, wrapped in my haori, in front of the Headvillager's hut. _I had felt some sort of feeling for that girl, the same girl who was currently crying in front of me. I looked at Rin who was still crying. "I remember you Rin, though you were very young when we met." I said looking at her face. Rin looked up at me a smile breaking across her face. "You're still my Angel!" she exclaimed and threw her hands around my neck hugging me. In all truth I didn't mind her touching me. She had a floral scent that was quite refreshing. I carefully pulled her arms off of my neck, trying not to hurt her. She is just a fragile _human_. "Rin go back to your room." I said and Rin's smile got smaller but then turned into a childlike grin. "And Rin my name is Sesshomaru." I said looking at her. She stepped back from me and her grin never left her face as she said. "Yes Lord Sesshomaru!" turning and bolting out of the door.

_**Author's Note:**__** I got bored so I decided to write this chapter. In all truth I wasn't going to even try to start on this chapter until tomorrow. But I changed my mind.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I own a story called Angel and that's it. I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi owns it as much as I would like to.**_

_**Kagome**_

I slipped out of my room carefully avoiding making any noise. Inuyasha had, for some reason, been following me around and pestering me every time I left my room. I have no idea why and he was starting to creep me out. "Where are you going?" I groaned inwardly and turned towards Inuyasha. "Why do you want to know, Stalker?" I asked a grin appearing on my face at the look on his. "Feh, I… Hey! How am I a stalker!" Inuyasha yelled and my grin grew.

_**Rin**_

I explored what I guess would be my new home. I had been walking through the halls for the last hour, and had quickly become lost. I finally found what door I was looking for, the door that led out of the palace and into the gardens. Or at least I hoped it led to the gardens. I opened the door and bright sunlight hit me. After my eyes adjusted I realized that I wasn't in a normal garden. This garden had all different types of flowers, herbs, and trees. It was designed to where it was like a wild garden, where plants grew naturally. It is the most beautiful place I have ever seen. I walked around the garden enjoying the nature around me. I wish I could stay here forever, it's so peaceful. I'll have to come back tomorrow, or maybe I'll come back everyday.

**As days went by Kagome kept trying to avoid Inuyasha, Rin went to the gardens everyday, and Sesshomaru stayed in his study, working.**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer:**__** I own a story called Angel and that's it. I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi owns it as much as I would like to.**_

_**Kagome **_

I opened my window, making sure my scent was hidden, and jumped out of my window. As I landed on the ground I could hear someone knocking on my door. I smiled, I'm going to win.

Yesterday I made a deal with Inuyasha, we were going to play a game. Inuyasha had to keep me from reaching the gardens, five times for three days. If I got to the gardens I got a point, if Inuyasha could 'catch' me he got one. The only thing is that in order to 'catch' me he had to literally drag me back to my bedroom or to pin me before I reached the gardens. But in order for me to reach the gardens I had to grab an apple from the tree in the middle.

I ran as fast as I could, hoping the illusion I had created in my bedroom would hold up for a few more moments. I ran into the gardens heading for the apple tree in the middle. I heard him before he attacked, and even though I had known, I barely dodged.

Inuyasha had been trying to grab my arm, but as he had flown past I dodged and kicked him hard. Inuyasha flew across the garden, and I began to run again towards the tree. I was maybe an inch away from being able to jump up and grab a apple, when Inuyasha was there suddenly and he grabbed my foot. I kicked his chest with my other foot so hard he let go for a moment.

I used that moment to jump up and grab the apple. "I get a point!" I yelled happily and Inuyasha grumbled something like "I'll get you next time." and I burst out laughing. So far today we had four out of five already done, and out last game for the day was going to be after sundown.

So far the score was Inuyasha: 4 Kagome: 5. We had started the game yesterday and tomorrow would be our last day. I left Inuyasha in the garden, and went back into my room to rest.

_**Rin**_

I sat in the middle of a large patch of wildflowers. I'm making a flower crown, it was something my mother had taught me a long time ago.

A little girl suddenly appeared next to me smiling. "what are you making?" she asked looking at the almost finished flower crown. "It's a Flower crown. Would you like to learn how to make one?" I asked and she nodded.

I finished the crown I was making and put it on her head. As I showed the little girl how to make them, she told me a bit about herself. Her name was Kanna. She had pure white hair and pitch black eyes.

Kanna said that she lived here at the castle, because her older sister Kaugra was a servant here for the time being. Kanna was only 7 years old in human years, but she seemed to have wisdom beyond her years yet still have the innocence of a young child.

It was painfully obvious that Kanna was a Nothing yokai, who were mostly deemed to have no emotions yet Kanna was a contradiction to all the rumors about nothing yokai.

_**Author's Note:**___**I am not going to make Kanna, or Kaugra evil people though I'm not sure if it's the right choice.**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer:**__** I own a story called Angel and that's it. I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi owns it as much as I would like to.**_

_**Inuyasha**_

In the cover of darkness I waited. Kagome was going to sneak out any moment now. A servant girl passed by me and I paid no attention, still waiting. A few minutes passed and suddenly I heard yelling. I ran towards the yelling and realized that it was coming from the gardens. When I reached the place where the yelling was coming from I realized my mistake. The servant girl. I should've known better, I should've paid more attention. I knew kagome could turn into her human form at will, but I had dismissed the human as not even a possibility. "I got the last point for the day!" kagome yelled, smiling. The score is now 4 to 6. I'm losing. "we still got tomorrow" I muttered and kagome changed into her hanyo form. " Hey Inuyasha! Tomorrow is the new moon, can we skip it tomorrow?" Kagome asked. Oh yeah tomorrow is the new moon. " Okay, why?" kagome gave me a skeptic look. " As you know, most half demons change into their human forms once a month. And most change into it at night. You probably from dusk till dawn and it wouldn't be fair in human form." she answered. " Fine, we'll skip tomorrow." I said and kagome walked away.

_**Author's Note:**__** I know this is beyond short be I promise 17 will be extra long to make up for it.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi owns it as much as I would like to.**_

_**Kagome**_

As midnight came I cursed. Here came my day of torture. Most Hanyos got it easy, dusk till dawn or dawn till dusk, but I get the entire new moon day, midnight to midnight. I got into bed waiting for midnight to fully come. Once it did came, I'd be human and I'd be vulnerable. The only good thing was Koga knew better than to kidnap me on my human night, because I could still purify him. Midnight struck and my transformation began.

My claws disappeared, becoming useless nails; my purple stripes disappearing; everything beginning to look duller; all sound less clear; and all smells becoming less noticeable. I hate being forced in my human form, sure I went into it enough to where it was a comfortable form, but being forced to stay in it was irritating. Normally when I was in human for I didn't sleep and so I'm not going to this time. Even if I have a demon and a hanyo watching over me. I sat down on my bed, hoping I could just sleep through the day. The worst part about being human was that she felt so distant, and dazed.

_**Inuyasha**_

I could smell kagome's transformation the moment it started. From her room came not the smell of a hanyo but a human female. Well at least now I know when she's human. I wonder if she looks the same, as when she changes willingly goes into human form. I knocked on kagome's door and a vague voice said "Come in." as I opened the door, I noticed that kagome had a blanket pulled over her head like a cloak. The only thing I could see was her face.

"Hi Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" Kagome muttered looking up at me. The only difference was that her eyes were now brown. "I…um.." trying to think of a good lie. "Came to check on you" I lied and kagome raised an eyebrow. "Lair, now why are you here Stalker?" she asked "Why do you keep calling me that I am not a stalker!" I said almost yelling.

Kagome looked up at me and said quietly, "you wanted to see me in my human form when I'm forced into it, to see if I look different than when I change willingly." I just stared at her wondering how she knew. "uh, yeah how did you know?" I asked sincerely curious.

"I've been asked that a few times. Nothing is different except for my eyes. They are blue when I change willingly and brown when I'm forced into this form. It feels weird to be forced into this form." kagome said looking at me with an dazed gaze. "Do you want me to stay with you? So you won't be alone" I asked and kagome nodded.

_**Rin**_

"so you're sure that this is the way?" I asked Kanna and she nodded. Kanna is showing me the part of the castle that has a lot of the portraits and family tree. Though it looked like we were in one of the older wings. Kanna's ghostlike form walked in front of me, pulling me along.

There aren't any guards… "There aren't any guards in this part of this castle. It's so old so no one comes here. Well except for lord Sesshomaru." Kanna said. I looked at her curiously, and then with a shake of my head let it go. Kanna looked up at me as we came to a hall that had pictures all over it.

I stared as a picture caught my eye. It was my Angel as an adolescent , a man who must be his father, and a woman who must be his mother. Lord Sesshoumaru's parents were smiling but lord Sesshomaru had a cold glare, most likely directed at the one painting it. Does he ever smile? I guess not. Looking at all the other pictures of him I decided that he doesn't.

too bad, my Angel would look wonderful if he smiled. "I must go now Rin my elder sister is expecting me." Kanna said disappearing. I looked around the hall, well at least I don't have to be getting weird looks for staring at the pictures. A while later I walked down the hall going further into the oldest part of the castle. Suddenly a low growl emitted from the shadows…..

_**Lord Sesshomaru**_

A scream rang through the castle and I was moving immediately going towards the source. I recognized it as Rin.

_**Kagome**_

I heard the scream even with my useless human ears and Inuyasha and I ran towards it.__

_**Rin **_

I screamed as the demon's sword came down towards me, and I knew I was going to die. _My Angel please save me!_ the thought was a desperate one and I hoped the gods would answer my prayers. I kicked upward as the blade came closer.

I felt a searing pain as the sword cut my arm, though the blade had been hit hard enough to where it had managed to make it not hit it's target. Knowing that the blade would be coming down again I got ready.

When the blade came down I quickly caught it ignoring the pain, the demon surprised didn't get a chance to apply more for because I swept my feet under his effectively tripping him.

His hold on the sword loosened and I flipped the sword around, grabbing the hilt.

One mistake the demon had made ended him. Weak from blood loss but defiantly not weak enough to die I passed out.

_**Author's Note:**__** Yay! I managed to keep my promise!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Lord Sesshomaru**_

When I got to Rin I got a big surprise. There was a dead demon three feet from Rin, who was on the floor unconscious. I picked Rin up just as my little brother came running with Kagome by his side. "What happened to her?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha looked at the dead demon. "She took it out on her own." Inuyasha muttered then said in his normal, loud voice "Who is she anyway?" I glared at him, then went back to looking at Rin's wounds. Her arm and hands were bleeding, and she looked pale. Must have lost some blood, but at least she isn't dead. Rin suddenly twisted around in my arms, and jumped away. The sudden pain in my abdomen making me look down. There was a gash on my right side and I looked towards Rin who was now standing and had a look of only semi-consciousness. Rin had a dagger, I guess she had strapped to her wrist underneath the kimono sleeve.

As foolish as it seems I am surprised that she would attack, much less, harm me. Rin lifted her head and looked at the wound she had caused. Rin's eyes remained blank as she turned and bolted, with speed that would rival any yokai, towards the even older part of the castle.

"What the hell!?" Inuyasha yelled and began to run after her. I grabbed his arm before he could get far and growled " Leave her be Inuyasha. As you can see she will be fine." I watched as Rin disappeared from sight."She just cut you! Why the hell are you letting her go!?" Inuyasha yelled. "Inuyasha she is Sesshomaru's guest and is dazed from blood loss. She is a slayer so her reflexes are to attack in a weakened state. I spent about twenty years of my life as a slayer in my human form." Kagome said

Inuyasha just stood there like the baka, he was staring at Kagome and I began to walk slowly after Rin. She needs to heal and this part of the castle isn't the place for it. Though this wing is mostly intact, she shouldn't be back there.

Debris could fall at any moment and knock her out or even kill her.

Sesshomaru had found Rin in what used to be his bedroom, before they had build the rest of the castle.

Rin was looking at a portrait of a teen Sesshomaru, A man with Silver-white hair pulled up into a pony-tail, and a toddler that had little puppy ears, silver-white hair, and amber-gold eyes.

Sesshomaru just stood there, watching her. "Gomenasai, Sesshomaru-sama. Rin wa sono yō na anata o kōgeki shite wa ikemasen. Rin wa hijō ni zan'nendesu. Rin wa hijō ni warui yume o kakaete ita. Ando wa, sore wa anatadatta koto ni kidzukanakatta kotodatta.

" Rin looked up at him, the look in her eyes, the look that says that you have done something so wrong, the look that says that you hate yourself so much you want to die.

Sesshomaru studied the look in her eyes, wondering what she would do if she had, had a weapon. "Rin, you have done next to nothing wrong. You were acting on your instincts. You have not harmed me badly" He said showing her the wounds she had caused, which were already healed. Rin nodded. "Gomenasai, Sesshomaru-sama." She said once again.

I made sure that Rin went back to her room, making sure that she would rest up and heal.

_**Inuyasha**_

After dragging Kagome back to her room, I let out a yawn. "Man am I tired!" I muttered and Kagome gave me a look. "Go to bed, I'll be fine." She said, pushing me from the room and slamming the door in my face. I decided that I was too tired to fight with her. For now. I went to my room and fell asleep.

In the morning I walked over to Kagome's room, only to find it empty and her scent weak. Damn bitch got herself kidnapped. Again.


End file.
